Branded
by The Devil's Advocate
Summary: What happens to TBC in the days following Saturday. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. WOOHOO! I finally caught my muse! (does the chicken dance)
1. Car Rides

I love The Breakfast Club, and am a huge fan of John Hughes. I know the whole "what-will-happen-to-TBC-after-detention" is overdone and a cliché, but I really wanted to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Breakfast Club. All of these characters belong to John Hughes.  
  
Chapter One: Brian and Claire  
  
Brian slid into the torn passenger seat of his family's beat-up red station wagon. He could feel his father's eyes drilling a hole into him.  
  
"Well."  
  
Brian leaned his head against the seat back. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Brian Ralph Johnson, that had better be the last time I ever have to pick you up from here on a Saturday! Your mother and I are extremely disappointed in you! I hope you understand the impact of what you've done, young man."  
  
Brian let his father's tirade slide off of him, and submerged himself in his own thoughts.  
  
When we go back to school, what's going to happen? Am I just going to go back and slip into the background with the rest of my "dweeb" friends? Is Andy going to go hang out with the sports and just eat and grunt and make stupid jokes? Will Claire hang out in the back of the class with her friends; do her nails and make biting comments about people? Or will they do what they said they would? Would Claire tell off her friends, and stop being a follower? Would Andy-  
  
Brian stopped himself mentally. He always asked meaningless queries. He smirked as he remembered Andy threatening,"You ask me one more question, and I'll beat the living shit out of you."  
  
"Brian!"  
  
Brian jumped, jolted out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're home," his father said awkwardly. Brian could sense that his father had just finished a particularly loud berating session.  
  
"Have you given any thought to what I've just said?"  
  
"Yes dad. I'm sorry for having to make you drive out to the school on a Saturday, and I think it was highly irresponsible of me to waste a whole Saturday in Detention. I will try to act more reliable in the future."  
  
This was the standard reply to his parent's rants as of late.  
  
"Exactly. Now help me with these groceries from the back."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"And be careful with that one bag. It has eggs in it, and your mother is making omlettes tonight."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sweet pea, I'm sorry."  
  
Claire stared out the window of her father's BMW and said nothing.  
  
"Look, could you at least talk to me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know you're upset about having to go to detention, but would you try to tell me something about why you're acting so strange?"  
  
Claire sat in quiet. She replayed what John had said to her over and over in her head.  
  
"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried...Cherry! Are you a member of the Physics Club...Some I just consider.You never answered the question.Don't you ever compare yourself to me...Were they a Christmas gift...Remember how you said your parents used you to get back at each other? Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"  
  
John confused her. He acted so arrogant to everyone, as if he tried to be an asshole. Yet he had risked getting his ass kicked by Vernon in order to have the rest of them get safely back to the library. He could be a total dick, but could also be sweet. She remembered how shocked he had been when she kissed his neck, as if he had never seen such a act of affection directed towards him. In the end, he had given Claire her first real kiss. He was the last guy she had ever suspected to do that. She absently fingered the earlobe with the missing earring.  
  
"Claire, honey? Is something wrong with your ear?"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"No Daddy. I'm fine."  
  
"Ok Pumpkin, whatever you want. Oh, look at that! We're home! I bet it's a sight for sore eyes after spending all that time in school, huh? Was the sushi Theresa packed for you alright?"  
  
Claire sighed. Her father was never this nice to her. Only when he was in a fight with her mother and wanted Claire on his side.  
  
"Daddy, the sushi was fine. I'm going to lie down now, OK? I feel sort of tired."  
  
"Whatever you need, precious. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. What a load of garbage.  
  
"Miss Claire! Miss Claire!"  
  
"Yes Theresa?"  
  
"A young man came to see you a few minutes ago. He left you a note."  
  
Frowning slightly, Claire took the note. Who would have left her a note? No one except for creepy Calvin Vilker, who was always bringing her flowers and love notes. There was no name on the paper which was cheap notebook paper.  
  
Claire unfolded the note, and as she read, she began to smile.  
  
Princess- I think your maid almost died from shock from seeing me here, looking for you. She thought I was a crazy rapist or something. Anyway, would you do me the honor of your presence at about 7:30 in Westfield Park? I have to give you something. (Don't worry, it's not dope.) -John  
  
A/N: OK, that's the beginning. I will add more soon. Please review, and no flames s.v.p. (sil-vous plait () 


	2. Help! Author's Note

Hello people! First off, merci beaucoup to all who reviewed! You have brought un petit pu du soliel in my otherwise dreary life. Now, for serious matters. (I know, boring!) I need ideas!!!! Please!! I have a serious case of writers block!! Any ideas, review or e-mail, will be welcome. My muse is on vacation, and I have no inspiration. So quick, send me ideas, an the next chapter will be out lickety-split! (Where the hell did that come from?) 


	3. Andrew

Good news everyone! After some extensive searching by the world's best private investigators, my muse was found sunning herself on a beach in Morocco. She was severely beaten and given a stern talking-to. She was chained back next to my computer, and is one again being forced to work by that evil slave driver, moi.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of jeans and a tattered copy of The Divine Secrets of The Ya-Ya Sisterhood by Rebecca Wells (I love that book!)  
  
Chapter 2: Andrew  
  
"We're WHAT?!"  
  
Andy slammed the refrigerator door shut and stared at his mother with incredulous eyes, while she continued to calmly mince tomatoes.  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man. And don't slam the fridge door. It might break."  
  
Andrew's father appeared, clutching the TV remote in one hand.  
  
"What in god's name is going on in here?"  
  
"Nothing dear. I was simply telling Andrew that I've invited the Lesters over for dinner."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Mr. Clarke turned and faced Andy. Andy could feel a tirade coming the way farmers can sense a storm.  
  
"Andy, you have to learn that your actions have consequences. Take last week's meet for example. You skipped practice once, and you almost blew it. Now, you tape some kids-"  
  
"Dad, we all know what happened."  
  
"Andrew's right, dear. We've covered what happened between Andrew and Larry long enough."  
  
Mr. Clarke shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't make a difference. You screwed around, you got caught, and now you have to pay the price."  
  
Mr. Clarke went back into the living room, and settled himself into the folds of the sofa, where he continued to watch TV.  
  
Mrs. Clarke finished slicing the tomatoes and swept them into a bowl.  
  
"Andrew, would you please hand me that lettuce over there?"  
  
As Andy brought over the lettuce he let out a long groan of frustration.  
  
"Now, what on earth is that for?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's this party tonight and I was hoping to ask a.a girl I met."  
  
Mrs. Clarke smiled into the mixed salad.  
  
"Oh? And who is she?"  
  
Andrew paused. It was a safe bet his mom wouldn't recognize Alison if only her first name was revealed. But the whole of the Shermer, Illinois upper- class community knew Alison Reynolds as the girl barricaded herself into the storeroom of the A&P because a clerk let two adults in front of her in line.  
  
"She's just.a girl I met recently."  
  
To Andy's stunned surprise, his mother began to nod her head.  
  
"Well, I have no objection to that-"  
  
Andy's eyes widened in surprise. His parents hardly ever let him go to parties, considering how they thought, "Late nights of girls, beer, and drugs are more than certain to screw up your game."  
  
"Provided you take Larry with you."  
  
A/N: Je sais, c'est tres short. Mais Allison and John will be coming up soon. (By the way, my muse lives off of reviews, so the more I get, the faster she writes! I'm so pathetic!) 


End file.
